The Daily Diary
by tiny teeth
Summary: (Small note the rating might go up bc of language.) The boys get an assignment but it's not from Koemna, oh no dun dun dun it from thier teachers random lady screams and even Hiei is coaxed into doing it.
1. Default Chapter

Frist and formost let us do the disclaimer. *Taps the chalk board*   
  
"I own...."  
  
Class yells "Shit"  
  
"Thank you class."  
  
Yu Yu Hakusho and said characters within the show manga and/or full length amination are owned, but not protected from crazied fans *twicth, twicth*, by it's creator and his associates. Unfortunatly I am not one of them.  
  
Ok I know I should be finishing up the other five fan fic I have, but hey I am having a slight but oh so cumbersome mental block. Bare with me (Oooh nekkidness) as I work my way through it.  
  
***Warning- Warning you are now entering a Beta free zone. Please excuse the lack a correct grammar, puncuation and tense.****  
  
My Diary  
  
Yusuke  
  
Just when I thought school couldn't possible be more of a torture then it all ready was, lo and behold I get this assignment. What the big deal you ask isn't just like any of your other assignments? Oh no, this fucker blows in the worst way possible. It is a diary, yes a "Oh my god life is so shitty I wish I could just die because Hanzi dose not like me" bitch book. Of course the teacher tried to convience the class it wasn't a dairy but a manly journal. I had to put my feet up for a second because the bullshit was geting a bit deep. I think he saw me and he quickly added a few stipulations. Frist of all it is to be filled out by you only, you can't have a friend or lacky fill it out for you. Secondly, dont make stuff up to make it more interesting and the opposite goes as well if you did something that you know is going to take five pages to write do not put do you did nothing just to get out of writing. Thirdly, this journal will count for over half of your grade so fail this and I will be seeing your pretty little mugs again, I mock.   
  
"Fuck me." I mummble as I lean back in my chair.   
  
Kuwabara  
  
We have to fill out a journal. I guess that cool. I mean now I can write down all the thing that happen to me. All my victorious battle against neighboring school's so called elite. Yes this would sort of like a documentation of my life. By the rampagic (not a word, sue me) mood Yusuke was in I belive he got the same assignment and is not pleased. I wonder if Kurama has the same assignment. I am sort of glad we will be doing this because I know how to write and I enjoy writng about mself. Finally a easy high mark.  
  
Kurama  
  
"Interesting" I muse running a finger down the spine. I place the stark white paged book on my computer and fish out an identical copy given to my by the teacher. I getup and hand it to my company scowling in the shadow casted window sill.   
  
"Hiei it will be....Fun" I know how much he hate when I use that word.  
  
I quickly duck down avoid incoming boot.  
  
Hiei  
  
I snatch the book from Kurama and immedatly chuck the closest thing I could get my hands on.  
  
"Fun my Jagan" I mummble taking my leave out the window still holding the idiotic book under my arm.  
  
He wants me to write down what I do all day long, that just so ningen. I leap to the next tree and start writing.   
  
*~* Day 1  
  
Eat.  
  
Kill  
  
Sleep. *~*  
  
I close my book day one done. 


	2. DAY 2

Same disclaimers apply for me as it does for any one eles writing fan fictions. What money?

**Yusuke POV**

As I stroll down the side walk with my hands in my pockets, the birds sing their happy little tunes, trees sway gently in the refreshing breeze, and I walk home with yet anotherzero seering in red ink atop my homework.

"Stupid assignment" I mumble

"Hey, Uremeshi" a crackling I almost broke the ole' puberty barrier voice calls to me. "We have a couple of bone to pick with ya, punk."

Not want wanting to be rude I turn around crackle my knuckles and stroll over.

After my new friend and I are finished talking, I dig through my bag and pull out my journal.

_DAY 2_

_Woke up_

_Ate_

_Kicked ass_

_Went to bed. _

_ Yusuke_

Not wanting the sensei to think I was a uneducated street punk I scribbled in between kicked ass, and went to bed 'studied' crossed that out and replaced it with went to class, then erasing them both I wrote 'went to school' between ate and kicked ass. I was there so it counts.

"Ma, I'm home," I call out. Toss my bag to the floor and flop on the couch.

"Do your home work," she response in autopilot mode.

"Yea, yea," I reply right back. I know I really should be doing my work but hey there are so many other things that are much more pressing. I close my eyes and listen to the sounds of the afternoon.

"Did you hear?" A young girls voice whisper none to quietly to her giggling friends

"Hai" one replies

"What?" the less informed girl inquires

"Shuichi got a detention."

Gasps were heard around the world. My eyes stay close but my ears are wide open I mean they couldn't have been talking about the same red haired student of untouchable perfection could they?

"You are kidding?"

"No he had an assignment due…."

" You know, the one about your daily task…." the other interrupts

"Yes yes yes, well I heard from a another source that he wrote some thing awful in it and then signed it someone else name even though he was the one who handed to the sensei in the first place." The first girl says regaining control of her story.

"Yea some weird name like ummm…"

"Hiei." The first girl exclaimed.

I promptly fell off the couch and on to the floor.

**Kurama POV**

I patiently wait at my desk with my hands folded on top of it. As the last of the students leaves the room the teacher turns and looks back at me. I stand up and immediately start apologizing. After ten minutes of the most embarrassing display of groveling, I could feel my Yoko side dry heaving. The teacher chalks the whole thing up as a misguided stunt of an excellent student. I do not receive a detention; he states would hate to have this foul mark tarnish my otherwise perfect record. I on the other hand chalk it up as the first stanza in 'The Death of a Fire Demon' in B minor and yes marks were going to be made.

**Kuwabara POV**

"Now that is a bunch of crap." I grumble to myself. The weight of my bag makes my switch hands.

"How in the heck can you have to much information in a personal journal?" I contemplate as I reach in to my bag and pull out my logbook.

"I only wrote down what happened to me a little about myself, my thoughts and a couple of pages dedicated to the love of my live Yukina." I muse aloud flipping through the twenty-five pages of single spaced text.

A flash of red and purple streaks by me.

**Hiei POV**

I am sitting on Kurama's bedroom windowsill I could go down stair because presently on one is home but for some reason this spot is just more comfortable. I start to drift off to sleep before I do I can feel Kurama demonic ki flaring.

"Hn" I scoff, "I feel sorry for that poor bastard".

BAM the doorknob slams into the wall leaving a round indentation. Standing in the doorway eyes ablaze with murderous intent is Kurama.

"Hn" I say with naïve confidence.

_Switching journals is not funny and I will never do it again_

_Switching journals is not funny and I will never do it again_

_Switching journals is not funny and I will never do it again_

_Switching journals is not funny and I will never do it again._

I place the pencil down and reply the ice to my head wincing slightly as the coldness touches the book corner sized dent embedded in it. I look over to Kurama to tell him this is stupid and I am not going to do any more, but the horde of demonic plants he has sprouted up around his room and the still familiar look of kill plastered on his face almost convinces me to pick up my pencil and quietly continue my writing. Almost.

"Kurama this is pointless and idiotic," I say crossing my arms over my chest. "I refuse to do any more."

_Switching journals is not funny and I will never do it again. I am sorry_

_Switching journals is not funny and I will never do it again. I am sorry_

_Switching journals is not funny and I will never do it again. I am sorry_

I look up to see if there way any way to avoid doing this, and the modified plant placed in the widow sill next to me returns my gaze. I return to my writing.


End file.
